powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Eye
The power to possess eye with supernatural properties. Variation of Supernatural Bodily Aspects. Also Called * Dōjutsu/瞳術/Visual Jutsu (Naruto series) * Magic/Magical/Mystic Eye * Special Eye Capabilities The user possesses a eye(s) with supernatural powers and properties. Applications * Ocular Techniques * Penance Stare Associations * Electronic Eyes * Evil Eye * Selective Limb Empowerment Limitations * Any abilities the eye(s) grant may be nullified if said eye(s) are damaged, destroyed or removed. Known Users Known Objects *Power Eyes (Roblox) Gallery Anime/Manga Oboro.jpg|Oboro (Basilisk) can use her Mystic Eyes to nullify the special abilities of any ninja who meets her stare directly. File:Geass_eye.gif|The Geass in Lelouch's (Code Geass) eyes grants him the power of "absolute obedience," allowing him to hypnotize others and plant post-hypnotic suggestions in their minds… Lelouch's Evolved Geass.gif|…though initially limited to one, his Geass evolved eventually to encompass both eyes. Shinigami Eyes Death Note.gif|Shinigami, as well as humans with Shinigami Eyes (Death Note) can learn the name and perceive the remaining lifespan of a human by just looking at their faces. Wisely demon eye active.PNG|Wisely Kamelot's (D.Gray-man) Demon Eye allows him to manipulate memories, read minds, and memory investigation. Hades (Fairy Tail) using Demons Eye.gif|Master Hades (Fairy Tail) possesses the Demon's Eye which increases his already incredible Magic Power, and allows him to use one of Zeref's Black Arts and the usage of Living Magic. King Bradley's Ultimate Eye.gif|King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist) displays his Ultimate Eye, which allows him to perceive the outcome of actions, allowing him to counter and defeat his opponents with incredible ease. Gasper_Forbidden_Balor_View_in_Use.gif|Gasper Vladi's (High School DxD) Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, is located in his eyes. Kurapika's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter x Hunter).gif|Kurapika & Kurta Clan (Hunter X Hunter) possess the Scarlet Eyes which increases their physical strength and speed. File:Kuroko_Quasi-Emperor_Eye.gif|''Emperor Eyes'' (Kuroko's Basketball/Kuroko no Basket) Kaguya and dojutsu.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) displays the Rinne Sharingan, the progenitor technique of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, as a third eye. File:Sharingan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Uchiha Clan's Sharingan (Naruto) grants superhuman eyesight, ability to read body language, hypnosis, and the power to copy the jutsus of other ninja. Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan.gif|The Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto) is the advanced form of the Sharingan activated by only a handful of Uchiha. Along with standard Sharingan abilities, it grants Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu's flames, Susanoo, Kamui and Kotoamatsukami. Sasuke's 6 tomoe Rinnegan.gif|After receiving half of Hogoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) gained the Rinnegan with 6 tomoe, allowing him to use all the Six Paths techniques, ability to travel through dimensions and swap places. File:Byakugan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clan's Byakugan (Naruto) grants a wide variety of vision powers, such as near-360-Degree Vision, Telescopic Vision, and Penetration Vision. Madara's Rinne-Sharingan..gif|In his Ten-Tails Jinchuriki form, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) displays the Rinne Sharingan as a third eye, granting him the ability to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and allows the user to teleport to a series of alternate dimensions. Urashiki's Rinnegan.gif|Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) is the only member of the Ōtsutsuki clan who can change his eyes from Byakugan to Rinnegan and vice-versa. Tenseigan_Activated.PNG|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) displays the Tenseigan, created by combining the Byakugan with the Ōtsutsuki clan's chakra. Ketsuryugan (Naruto).jpg|Chinoike Clan's Ketsuryūgan (Naruto) grants mind control and ability to manipulate blood and metallic liquids. Boruto's Jogan.gif|Boruto Uzumaki's Jougan (Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) Mio Sakamoto Eye.jpg|Mio Sakamoto's (World Witches/Strike Witches) Magic Eye enables her enhanced vision capabilities, though it weakens when she is low on magic power. Keare's Eye of Truth The Redo of a Healing Magician.jpg|Given to him by the Spirit of Stars, Keare (The Redo of a Healing Magician) possess the Eye of Truth. Hiei's Jagan Eye.gif|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) possesses the Jagan, which grants him telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, remote viewing, heightened senses, and the ability to control the ''Dragon of the Darkness Flame''. Others American Dragon Jake Long Echaned Vision.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) using his Dragon Eyes. Magic Vision by Sivana.jpeg|After being struck in the right eye by a bolt of eldrich lightning, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana (DC's New 52) gained the ability to see all forms of magic. MadEye.jpg|Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (Harry Potter) truly lives up to his epithet of Mad-Eye. File:Ruby_Silver_Eyes_(RWBY).png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) is descended from a line of silver-eyed warriors, said to be able to strike down Grimm with a single look. Redeye H.png|Redeye's (Valkyrie Crusade) central eye allows her to kill anything who looks into it. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries